


[fanart] Try Again

by batgurl88, pprfaith



Series: on some days, in some ways [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgurl88/pseuds/batgurl88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: Fanart for 'Try Again' by pprfaith.





	[fanart] Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Digital media art for chapter 30 of pprfaith's amazing fic, 'Try Again' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156650/chapters/42936101).
> 
> Pprfaith says: OMFG, look at this, isn't it perfect????!?!!!

_"She should have made Diego bring goddamn popcorn when Klaus’ text popped up in the group chat..."_ \- 'Try Again' by pprfaith

 

[](https://imge.to/i/vqCfjq)

 

_"Eudora knows that article. It’s tacked up on their cork wall in the hallway..."_ \- 'Try Again' by pprfaith

 

[](https://imge.to/i/vqCJH2)


End file.
